


Detective Yosuke

by Asher_Magphai



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Trans Male Shirogane Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Magphai/pseuds/Asher_Magphai
Summary: Yosuke has a dream for his future. A dream for his future that no probably expected. But Yu, Rise and Naoto are all here for winter break and it's about time he tells them. Still...a detective? Who's going to think he can pull that off?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Detective Yosuke

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Yosuke. But I see so many people writing off Yosuke's ability of perception and such because of Naoto. And yes, Naoto is a detective but that doesn't mean Yosuke's own skills should just be ignored. So here. A story pandering to my own wants. Hope you enjoy.

If there was one thing no one seemed to expect it was Yosuke suddenly blurting out he wanted to be a detective during his third year winter break...well, no one but Naoto anyway. The detective prince had been helping his Senpai with the subjects he struggles with, so he could get good marks for eventually entering the police academy. The older had also been helping out with some cases similar to how Naoto had helped his own grandfather, making a good team with the younger.

"You...what?" Yukiko is the first to speak, tilting her head a little in confusion. The orange haired teen blushed and put his head on the table, not having meant to just say it the way he had. God, foot in his mouth two seconds into a conversation, that had to be a new record even for him.

"I believe it might be best for me to take over Yosuke-senpai." The blue haired boy spoke up suddenly, getting a gesture to continue as the embarrassed boy couldn't get himself to even look up. Nevertheless he was grateful to the younger... he'd have to ask the butler if there were any detective books the blue lover _hadn't_ read yet as thanks. "Shortly after Yu-senpai returned to the city Yosuke-senpai came to me for a conversation. He told me how startled he'd been at how the Investigation Team's own theories had reached the same point as mine, before I joined. I admitted to being a little startled as well."

"Well we had a team but you're the genius." Chie pointed out like it was obvious, sounding almost annoyed that the conversation had came to this.

"That's not it." Naoto disagreed immediately. "If no one here had the proper...deductive skills the theories wouldn't have been as coherent." Yosuke could imagine the confused look of the girl and Kanji, hearing a sigh as the detective tried to figure out how to word in a way the rest could understand here. "...Regardless, I had assumed the one to...piece everything together had been mostly Yu-senpai-"

"It was mostly Yosuke." Whatever the younger had been about to say was cut off by Yu, a rather uncommon thing for him to do. There was a certain... displeasure in his voice, minimal as it was.

"Yosuke-senpai didn't say as much." The blue eyed boy admitted. "He agreed to it being Yu-senpai." Yosuke could feel the look from his 'partner'. The ever so slight narrowing of grey eyes in annoyance or frustration that many of the group still failed to notice. "Then the conversation, naturally, came to discussing Yu-senpai."

"I don't see what all this has to do with what Yosuke-senpai said earlier." Rise just sounded impatient, irritated...to be fair, without warning he'd hijacked a conversation that was supposed to be asking Yu if he could move back to Inaba once he was finished school before that conversation had even started.

"Please indulge me a little longer." Naoto had a deadpan look that rivalled their leader when he really needed, which rather effectively shut down any complaining when he tried to explain things like now. Kanji's tendancy to immediately look like he would punch out anyone who tried wasn't needed, but it certainly didn't hurt.

"...Continue." Yu finally spoke up when no one else did.

"Thank you." Naoto adjusted his hat as he did anytime he leveled that look at friends, quick to hide the guilt he felt at doing so. Yosuke could hear it even with his face still on the table. "It was while talking about Yu-senpai that I began questioning my original deduction. Yosuke-senpai spoke of...well, I won't go into specifics, but he spoke of nuances in Yu-senpai that I had thought only I noticed."

"Then you tricked me." The orange haired boy spoke up, words good-natured but muffled and sounding less so from the table...but his blush hadn't left. He knew speaking up drew everyone's eyes back to him, which only made it worse. The detective chuckled softly.

"Then I decided to see if my new deductions were correct." He disagreed, voice happier than his last disagreement. "I asked my grandfather to write down as much as he could remember of the first case I helped him with. I then presented the notes to Yosuke-senpai, without the answer, saying it was a case I was having trouble with. He was certainly surprised when I asked for help, even saying it would be better if I asked Yu-senpai, but I insisted that I didn't have the time to visit for help."

"He solved it?" Kanji spoke this time, sounding amazed and proud without even waiting for the answer. 

"With an ease I hadn't expected." Naoto confirmed. "It had been a relatively simple case compared to most I've done since, but it was still beyond what some would be capable of." 'Some' referring to most of their team at least, but even as blunt as he could be he'd never insult them like that. "Yosuke-senpai apologized, saying he was probably wrong, but I thanked him for his help regardless." A deep breath was taken as the 'Junes prince' finally moved to sit up properly. "Go ahead."

"Naoto brought a couple more old cases to me over the next few weeks...without me really realizing I became invested in those cases and their outcomes. I felt..." Yosuke trailed off a moment, trying to think. "Okay, don't take this as like...self-deprecating or anything, but I felt _useful_ again. It wasn't just...helping out at Junes. It was something I was being asked because I was good at it, even though I'm not as good as Naoto."

"Yosuke-senpai." Uh oh. That deadpan look was leveled at him now, as was one from their leader.

"I didn't mean it to insult myself!" He quickly insisted, a bit of panic in his voice. He hated one of them doing it to him, both was just too much. " _Anyway_! Naoto had to leave Inaba for a case, and that night...I called without thinking. Asking if I could help." He looked down again.

"I had already deduced Yosuke-senpai's investment in the cases I gave him. When he called I made a decision. I told him I'd call back, and called my grandfather. I requested that he ask Yosuke-senpai's parents to let him come to me and assist with my case."

" _That's_ why you were away from school for a few days? Your family said it was a family emergency." Chie crossed her arms, looking more betrayed than angry. "Even Teddie didn't tell us the truth."

"His parents told me the same thing." Teddie spoke for the first time, even more betrayed and upset than Chie. He was the most outwardly emotional of the group, besides Kanji with anger...but that didn't count here.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys. But the school wouldn't have just let me be away to help Naoto." Yosuke apologized, itching at the back of his neck to hide the guilt he felt.

"Naoto-kun has special permission from the school to go do cases." Yukiko reminded everyone. 

"So...if he told us he could get in trouble?" The kung-fu lover suddenly has this look that she would get sometimes, usually when she'd jumped to a wrong conclusion or gotten mad before hearing the the full story. This look that was definitely guilt, but also something more. Like she's beating herself up inside for acting how she had...he hated when she got that look.

"I still should have come up with something to tell you guys." The orange haired boy is quick to fill in the silence, quick to shift blame back to himself. Anything to get rid of that look. "Naoto said I should, but I got too caught up helping to think of anything."

"You could have told _me_!" Teddie whined, angry and crying all at once. Their bear was a constant bundle of emotions.

"Like you coulda kept quiet about it!" Kanji points out, the harshness making the wannabe detective flinch. He definitely could have worded that better...or sounded a little nicer...

"I can keep a secret!" The blond yelled back, latching himself to Naoto...who immediately looked very awkward. "Right Nao-chan?" He'd stopped attempting to feel the detective up during hugs when the blue lover had put his foot down and came out to the group (that had been more frustration from Teddie 'accidentally' tripping and his face or hands landing on Naoto's chest), but that didn't stop the human from being on guard and looking ready to bolt or wack the once bear upside the head with his gun. He was still bad about the name and pronouns.

"Nao-kun." Yosuke and Naoto corrected immediately.

"And you have...proven capable of keeping some secrets, yes." The older flinched again. It was hesitant, clearly trying to figure out how to word the answer so it didn't upset their friend. Maybe Teddie wouldn't notice?

"You think I'm bad with secrets too Nao-chan?!" He noticed. And had flung himself to the unsuspecting Kanji, bawling into his shirt while the ex-thug tried to pry him off.

"Nao-kun." The detective and wannabe repeated.

"Maybe he'd have more faith in you if you didn't keep calling him a girl." Rise said exactly what Yosuke had been thinking. While Naoto tried his best to keep from insulting his friends or often even pointing out their flaws, unaccustomed still to having them as he was, the idol didn't hold any of her thoughts back. It was nice when she'd voice thoughts the others hadn't been willing too, which seemed more and more frequent as time passed.

"Nao-chan's a boy?!" Yosuke inwardly sighed, not at all surprised, while the blue lover adjusted his hat to hide his irritation.

"He's told you that four times you damn bear!" Kanji yelled angrily, several people looking at the group while the black haired boy succeeded in almost physically throwing the blond off him while the other was in shock. Given how perceptive Naoto normally was and how quick the ex-thug always was to defend him, it was startling that the detective still wasn't aware of the other second year's feelings for him...the orange haired boy had considered telling his underclassman on multiple occasions, but decided it best that the blue haired boy realized it himself. Hopefully that would be within the next year.

"But after her Sha-"

"I am not doing this again." Naoto quickly cut off. "I am a male, despite anything that may cause you to think otherwise. Please just remember that." The look was a unique one only he could do, a mix between deadpan and a calm fury.

"Your story?" Yu seemed to decide that it was best to get things back on track, rather than letting it devolve further.

 _'Thank you.'_ Yosuke mouthed.

"Right." The detective cleared his throat. "Yosuke-senpai's parents were confused, but agreed regardless. Once he was with me I showed him everything I had gathered. It took a few days, but together we were able to solve the case. Yosuke-senpai's way of thinking is different than my own, making him a good counterpart."

"After that Naoto got me a laptop and would send me case details through a special email, so I could help at home. After I helped solve a second active case he asked me a question I...honestly hadn't even thought about." Yosuke explained, rubbing the back of his neck in a bit of embarrassment.

"Would you like to work with me permanently?" The detective recalled aloud, getting a bit of a smile.

"I shot him down immediately." The orange haired boy admitted, everyone looking shocked. "I uh...I thought my place was Junes. Try to take over for my Dad one day, you know?"

"You don't even like Junes." Chie had the most annoyed, displeased look. He couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I don't." Yosuke agreed. "Naoto went behind my back with his grandpa, demanding to know from my parents if they would hold me back from doing something bigger than Junes with my life." He chuckled again. "My parents weren't happy at suddenly being grilled. Called me down and tried to go into me about not being grateful of what I had."

"That's when your parents kicked you out!" Teddie spoke up again, loud and the 'Junes Prince' groaned while putting his face against the table again.

"They _what_?!" Rise demanded, sounding ready to stand up and go tear into his parents.

"It's fine!" Yosuke quickly called. "Naoto tried to offer me a room at his place but I went to stay with Dojima-san instead...He also went to grill go into my parents, especially for kicking me out." 

"You aren't there now." Yu had a slight concern in his voice, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, when you said you'd come to visit I took Naoto up on his original offer. Didn't want you worrying or anything." 

"You could have stayed." Their leader had that ever so slight frown in his voice. 

"Nah, it's fine." Yosuke moved his face back up. "Besides it's uh...easier for Naoto to help me study and stuff this way." He expected someone to question what he'd said there, but no one did. "... Haven't talked to my parents since they kicked me out. I don't know if they were so adamant about me taking over Junes, or just didn't handle being grilled and torn into well."

"You're okay with that?" It's Rise again who asked what everyone was surely thinking.

"They have Teddie." The orange haired boy shrugged. The 'bear' doesn't pipe up this time, doesn't say anything about his parents.

"...Well, I think you'll make a great detective Yosuke-senpai!" Kanji grinned, proud.

"Yeah!" Rise agreed, excitement in her face and in her voice. Everyone agreed, one by one, all the pride making Yosuke feel a little overwhelmed. "We should have a party to celebrate!" 

"Party!" Chie immediately agreed before Yosuke could disagree. This conversation quickly turned to setting up this party, original purpose forgotten for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Naoto has a bad habit of not knowing how to friend properly yet, so he tends to go behind his friend's back for their own good. Yu talks about it to him after this, don't worry.
> 
> And now Yosuke's parents want to apologize but don't know if Yosuke will forgive them. And Yosuke wants to forgive them, but doesn't know if they think they did something wrong. So it's an odd sort of waiting game.
> 
> If people really like this and mention in the comments that they like more, I might continue this. Like Yosuke graduating, getting into the police academy, becoming Naoto's proper partner...maybe a case or two.


End file.
